


hurt

by mandobls



Series: ghost [2]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandobls/pseuds/mandobls
Summary: of injuries and insults
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Series: ghost [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654390
Kudos: 21





	hurt

she hisses as she staggers back into the _razor crest,_ clawing at the walls in an attempt to hold herself up. she drags herself toward the med-kit, clutching at the gash across her stomach to try and stop the blood.

the mandalorian appears beside her, panicked.

“what happened?” the ghost asks, cursing under his breath as his hands fall through her.

“m’fine,” she grunts, feeling around the shelf that she knows holds the med-kit. “jus’ need to cauterize.” the mandalorian curses again, staring at the med-kit she needs, just out of her reach. his hand phases through when he reaches for it.

he groans. this is the worst part, by far. she is bleeding out on the floor of the ship, inches away from something he could easily reach if he was alive. 

“it’s _right_ there, _laandur,”_ the mandalorian grits through clenched teeth, and she laughs hoarsely, blood loss making her light-headed.

“doesn’t sound like a good word,” she replies weakly as foreign mando’a falls from his lips before he can stop it.

“it isn’t. why do you put your kit so high up?” she winks at him as her fingers finally find purchase in the kit’s handle, dragging it towards her and onto the floor with a loud _clang_! 

she pulls out the cauterizer and sanitizing wipes, immediately getting to work on the wound. 

she can’t hear, but the mandalorian winces at the sight.

“you cauterize like _that?_ ” he asks, watching as she forcefully pinches the edges of her wound together and switches on the tool, buzzing filling the air.

“what’s wrong with it?” 

“it hurts more.” she pauses at his sympathetic tone, looking at him for a second before returning to her work.

“it’s also quicker.” he remains silent. “what did you call me, by the way? lan-dooh-er?” he’s quiet for a second.

“ _laandur_. pathetic.” she raises an eyebrow, wincing at the pain. “ _n'eparavu takisit_ “

“hope that was an apology,” she says, starting on the last parts of her closing wound.

“yes. you’re strong.” she looks up in surprise, and sighs.

he’s gone.


End file.
